The present invention relates to a wood club head used for gold and method of manufacturing the same.
A wood club of the kind as described has been known in which, to enhance the bounding properties of a ball when struck, a face which is formed integrally of carbon fibers impregnated with a thermosetting resin or the like or formed principally of a thermosetting resin and applied with another resin as an ornament is integrally incorporated into and secured to the front surface of the head against which a ball is struck. The total weight of the head varies with the count of the club (the greater the count, the greater the total weight of the head) but is decided according to the weight distribution of head-constituting members such as the wood portions of the head, lead material embedded into the wood portions, a sole plate incorporated into the lower surface of the wood portion, the face, screws for fastening the face and sole plate, etc. More specifically, in clubs having large counts, the total weight of the head is increased by reducing the volume of the wood portion and the like having a small specific gravity and increasing the volume of the lead, the sole plate and the like having a greater specific gravity.
However, the aforementioned conventional wood club head involves the following problems:
(1) Since the face applying an impact to a ball is formed of hard material, the ball is liable to be damaged.
(2) For the same reason as described above, the impact when hitting a ball transmitted to the club hand grip is great, failing to give a better striking feel.
(3) A suitable loft (inclination) is set in the hitting surface including the face and the hitting surface is formed into an outwardly slightly inflated convex surface, and therefore, it is difficult to visually discern the direction of the hitting surface with respect to the hitting direction.
Moreover, as previously mentioned, in a club having a large count, the capacity of the lead embedded into the head is large and therefore, there sometimes occur "cracks" or the like in the wood portion of the head due to the impact during striking, temperature, humidity and the like.